Sapphire Inspiration
by vulpixfairy
Summary: A RuHana shounen-ai ficcie (written in amidst of the exams). Sakuragi is stumped by music-block (it means he can't think of a good song) until his kitsune's blue eyes gives him inspiration...


Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me. The plot of this story is mine and the lyrics are slightly tweaked.

Warning: Shounen-ai, sap and romance and OOC

Konnichiwa! I'm taking a small break from my exams to post this story up. Hope you like it! (I did post a song here but due to a recent warning, I took it down and replaced it with some poetry of my own, I just hope that it can compensate)

* * *

Sapphire Inspiration

Sakuragi sat on the piano stool and stared hard at the empty music sheets positioned in front of him on the stand, gripping the loose material of his pants in building frustration. He could see rows of endless lines grouped in fives, begging to be riddled with music notes. But the white sheets were as blank as his mind.

"Kuso! Those stupid bakayarou!" Sakuragi fumed, "They expect me to come up with a new song for the album in three days! Who do they think they are!"

It was hard to believe that the redheaded boy who was named the King of Rebounds and first class, hotheaded baka turned out to be a talented musician, one who actually loved music just as much as basketball.

His hidden talent and love for his music was publicly revealed when he had entered in one of the talent shows held in Shohoku High, much to the surprise of his teammates and schoolmates. From the moment he sat on the stool in front of the grand piano, they saw that he had a serious yet faraway look they rarely seen except in basketball. But they were shocked to the core of the music the 'Tensai' had chosen to play. Instead of the silly 'Ore Wa Tensai' song, the redhead played the 'Moonlight Sonata' and the students were amazed at the graceful display of his calloused fingers delicately playing the keys of the large black piano and the way his eyes shone at the melodious tunes. When he walked away with a cheeky yet innocent smirk and the second place prize money in his pockets, every student was still stunned at the event and the question that stayed in their head was 'Then what's with the horrible and annoying 'Ore Wa Tensai' song?' However, when some of the students were stupid enough to ask the question in an annoying manner to the redhead, they were rewarded with large lumps on their foreheads from his famous head butts.  
Despite of that, many girls started to admire him even Haruko who deeply encouraged him to develop his musical talent. He liked the attention and relished the way his teammates saw him in a different light.  
He was happy that he impressed Haruko in music as well as basketball but now the early crush he had on her became a thing of the past and the feeling for her was platonic.

Sakuragi snapped out of his reverie when he noticed a photograph framed in gold standing on a table next to the piano. It was littered with stacks of music papers and his can of Coke. He smiled wistfully to himself as he took the photograph to take a closer look.  
It showed two boys gazing back at him. Sakuragi was in the picture, giving a wide grin, his arm draped over the broad shoulders of another boy standing just as tall and well built as he was. The other had soft-looking hair as black as the midnight sky, falling in fine tendrils half covering his eyes that were coloured a dark sapphire blue. His skin was pale and smooth as marble, making his chiseled handsome features looked as cold as ice. But the icy image created was not fulfilled for the small smile on the boy's lips and the dark warmth from his eyes made him look warm.  
The redhead traced a fingertip on the boy's pale face in the photograph, his honey brown eyes filling with a soft look that anyone had never seen. His eyes were shining with an emotion he had never expected to feel again after his father's death: love. And it was all for the pale and beautiful boy in the photo.

"Kaede..." Sakuragi whispered with affection, "Baka kitsune..."

It was unbelievable that it was Rukawa who made the first move and came to terms with him. The relationship between them that bound them as friends slowly but surely developed into something unexpected. They came together like two jigsaw puzzle pieces to complete the void in their hearts. They found their halves of their souls in each other, making their lives complete. In simple terms, they fell hard for each other.  
Rukawa had been undergoing intensive basketball training in America for the NBA and he beseeched a surprised Sakuragi to move into America with him in the mansion he had inherited from his family fortune. Because of Rukawa, Sakuragi was able to see his purpose of creating his own music as well as keeping up with his basketball skills with their one-on-one matches. His music was well received by a horde of music lovers and he got contracted by a well-reputated music company.

Now in the present, he was seated in front of the grand piano that was located in the middle of his personal music room in his boyfriend's mansion in America, gazing at the photo like a lovesick teenager. Rukawa was still in NBA training and he won't be back until early evening.

"Kirei..." he gazed long and deep into the sapphire blue eyes of his boyfriend, imagining him to be in front of him, "Blue eyes...matte..."

He felt a tingle in his brain as he looked at the sapphire orbs of the boy in the photograph. He laughed loudly with realisation.

"I got it!"

Sakuragi's shout echoed all the way down the hall, causing the maids and the butler to jump and stir their heads before shrugging and resuming their duties.

* * *

Rukawa sighed with relief when he drove his black Jaguar into the garage. It felt good to be back home to be with his do'aho after six never-ending hours of drills and games at the sports centre. After packing the car, he slung the gym bag over his shoulder and headed for the front door.

"Master Kaede," the butler greeted, earning a little nod of affirmation in return, "Master Hanamichi is inside the music room if you want to find him."

The dark haired boy thanked the butler and headed straight to his destination.

* * *

When he entered, he found Sakuragi napping peacefully on the couch that was furnished in the room, the piano left forgotten. Rukawa shook his head but held a smile on his handsome face. He dumped the bag onto the carpeted floor and knelt next to his boyfriend's side, gazing at him tenderly. The setting sun was shining its last rays through the large windows. They filtered through the glass and onto the boy, making him look like a sun god. Rukawa's eyes shone with adoration and he ran the back of his fingers across his cheek in a gentle caress. 

Just then, a piece of paper fell from the piano, landing onto the floor. Rukawa, seeing the paper, stood up, walked to the piano and picked it up. He was much surprised to find his name on the used paper. He went to the notes he found on the piano. He found the sheets that contained the lyrics and the music notes. With the curiosity of a fox, he read through the lyrics, his blue eyes filling with hidden emotion.  
It was also the perfect moment for the redheaded boy to wake up from his nap to find his boyfriend at the piano.

"Gah! Kitsune!" Sakuragi immediately leapt from the couch and stomped his way towards his boyfriend who just stared at him, "Who told you that you can read the tensai's music without permission!"

"Do'aho..." Rukawa grinned slightly at Sakuragi's pouting frown.

"Just give that back," he grumbled as he snatched the papers from him, "It's my business. Anyway you promised me that you would play a one-on-one with me when you come back."

"The song, do'aho," Sakuragi stopped to gaze at his boyfriend, "Is it really about me?"

At this, Sakuragi blushed. He liked the public attention but he wasn't used for his kitsune paying real intimate attention to him especially for the song he had just created.

"W-well, Kaede..." he stammered slightly before looking straight into the blue eyes that had given him the inspiration to write his new song, "Yes."

Sakuragi looked up in question when Rukawa placed his hand on his right cheek and stroked gently, his eyes shining with love, "Can you play it, do'aho? I want to hear it."

"It's probably not that good, kitsune. It probably sucked because I'm still working on it," Sakuragi blushed even more brightly and felt his wrists gripped tightly by the other, "You promised me a match. Let go, kitsune."

"I want to hear it, Hana-kun. And I won't let go if you don't comply to my request."

How could he resist that firm voice? And besides the iron grip was cutting off the circulation in his wrists. The redhead sighed in defeat and led his boyfriend to the piano. Rukawa leaned slightly on the piano in front of Sakuragi.  
After checking the keys were tuned properly, he set the music papers in front of him. He flexed his fingers before placing them on the keys. Inhaling deeply, he started playing and singing in a rich baritone voice Rukawa yearned to hear.

"Eyes clear as crystal  
Windows to the soul within  
In shades of sapphire blue

When the dawn shines  
I look up and see the sky  
In his eyes

When the afternoon comes,  
The sun will sparkle  
Into cerulean blue

And I find myself  
Gazing into the heart and soul  
Of my beloved  
All in a sapphire veil"

Rukawa was fascinated at his do'aho's playing on the piano. How his rough hands looked so graceful and delicate as the fingers waved over the keys, creating such magnificent music. His voice was filled with emotion and he looked adorable when his face was graced with a slight blush. Sakuragi looked so serious and totally absorbed at what he was doing that Rukawa remained silent as the redhead continued his song.

"When the night falls,  
The stars will sparkle  
Into a star-spangled silver blue

No darkness  
Can penetrate the beauty  
That lies within

When I look at them,  
I find my reflection  
In those orbs  
Filled with emotion

And I find myself  
Gazing into the heart and soul  
Of my beloved  
All in a sapphire veil

All in a sapphire veil"

The song was finished with a perfect finale. Resting his hands on his lap, he looked up to find his boyfriend missing from his position where he was seen earlier. He frowned.

'He didn't like it,' Sakuragi thought, his brow furrowed with hidden and growing sadness and worry, 'Ungrateful baka kitsune!'

His resentful thoughts were cut off when he felt a pair of warm arms circling around his shoulders and a kiss pressed on his cheek.

"Do'aho," Sakuragi shifted his position, finding Rukawa smiling at him, "What makes you think that I don't like it?"

"Kaede..." inwardly the redhead sighed with happiness and relief. Still sitting on the piano stool, he moved to give his kitsune a bear bug, wrapping his arms around his waist, "Baka! Next time, don't go away whenever I'm doing my music!"

"Hana-kun, that was beautiful," Rukawa praised and kissed his boyfriend's forehead, "Thank you."

Sakuragi grinned, "Now that my song is done, what about the one-on-one you promised me?"

Rukawa raised an eyebrow and chuckled, a sight that no one would and could see except for the redheaded boy. He pulled Sakuragi up from the stool.

"Forget about the one-on-one. We'll do it tomorrow," his eyes glazed over, "I have to express my appreciation."

"Baka! You promised. You're doing that deliberately so that the tensai's basketball level will never catch up to you! You stupid kit-" Sakuragi's rambling was cut short when Rukawa fiercely kissed him.

"Do'aho," Rukawa lovingly chastised after breaking the kiss, leaving the both of them flushed with desire, "Daijoubu. Tomorrow's the weekend and I won't be training until Monday morning."

The raven haired boy then pulled his boyfriend over to the couch and pushed him back against the plush cushions before laying on top of him.  
Rukawa gazed lovingly down at the redheaded boy while he was stroking the bright red mane, making Sakuragi look at him deeply into his eyes.

"Do'aho," the dark haired boy rubbed his nose affectionately against the redhead's own nose and kissed the tip.

"Kitsune..." Sakuragi whispered with a small smile, reaching up to cup his cheek.

When Rukawa flashed one of his rare but beautiful smiles that only his do'aho was allowed to see, Sakuragi found himself drowning into twin pools of dark sapphire. The redhead felt complete from just looking at his kitsune's eyes.

'Yes...' Sakuragi thought as he felt Rukawa's soft lips caressing his cheeks gently before reaching to his own lips, 'I am home again...'

Owari

* * *

Wow...another yaoi from me. I didn't know I had it in me to write that many fics in amidst of the exams. Please leave a review? (innocent look with a puppy dog pout to boot) 


End file.
